


One Lifetime

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Sadness, Speculation, possible two shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More speculation on my part. Because a huge question on my mind is when are they gonna bring up the problem of Laura's mortality? Especially with the introduction of another vampire, Mattie. So. </p><p>Warning: some feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Lifetime

“Carm…” Laura’s voice shook uncontrollably as she clutched at Carmilla’s hand. 

The vampire gave her one of her characteristic cynical smiles, squeezing Laura’s hands to comfort her despite her own feelings of fear at being strapped to this bed awaiting...God only knew what. “Hey. It’s gonna be okay, cupcake.” 

“Since when have you been the voice of optimism?” A pissed-off Mattie put in from the corner.

Carmilla curled her lip. “Since Laura.” Mattie sniffed. 

“Okaaay!” Lafontaine rushed in, flitting about double-checking everything anxiously. “JP, you’re sure of this?”

“It is the only way.” The mechanical voice confirmed. Lafontaine bit their lip and looked at Carmilla. 

“Are you sure you want this?” they asked. 

Carmilla looked at Laura, and though her beautiful brown eyes were set, Laura’s were ablaze with uncertainty.

“Carm, you don’t have to do this - we don’t know what it might do to you - I’ll be fine…”   
“I won’t. Laura, this is the right thing to do.” Carmilla looked at her, lifting a hand to caress her girlfriend’s face. “I would rather share one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of the world alone.”

Carmilla’s words sent a chill down Laura’s spine. Fighting back the burning of tears in her eyes, she bent and kissed her gently, putting all of her unsaid feelings into the simple gesture. 

“Stupid useless vampire,” she said softly, making Carmilla’s lip curl in a smirk.

“Creampuff.”

“You ready, Carmilla?” Lafontaine came forward with the enchanted bowl in their hands and Perry in tow. 

Carmilla hesitated briefly, then slipped her hand out of Laura’s. “Yes.”

With JP’s and Perry’s help, Lafontaine set the spell in motion. They had found it in one of the Dean’s books of magic: an enchantment to turn a vampire human, or at the very least mortal again. It was little surprise the Dean had kept such a spell secret from her children, but now it was put to good use. They hoped. 

A green haze seemed to envelope Carmilla’s body. Laura stood from her chair by her bedside and moved back, an expression of terror on her face. At first, Carmilla seemed neutral to the spell’s effects, but then a look of pain crossed her face; then again, and her face twisted in agony. The heart monitor Lafontaine had attached to her earlier skyrocketed, pulsing erratically. Laura gave a sharp cry and tried to go to her, but Mattie’s strong arms wrapped around the tiny human and pulled her away. 

“Help - “ Carmilla’s eyes were screwed shut, lost in a world of pain. Faces whirled past her; Ell - her mother; Mattie - Laura - 

“You should have known this would happen before you fell in love with a mortal, you foolish girl,” the voice of her mother hissed in her ear. Her muscles strained at her bonds, searching for any semblance of purchase, but she felt as if she were falling, falling into a deep darkness that choked her, and she could not breathe - this could not be right, something was horribly wrong - 

“Help - “ but even as she said it she felt the pain coursing through her veins like lead, her heart echoing in her ears and she knew in her heart of hearts it was too late, the mortality would come but at too great a price. She couldn’t feel anymore - 

“Laura…” she was whispering now, the green haze gone. Laura wrenched free of Mattie and rushed to her, ridding her of the bonds. 

“Carm - no - “

“Laura, I love you…” 

“No, you stupid vampire, don’t - “ This wasn’t Carmilla; what was - 

She flatlined. 

“Carm? CARM!”


End file.
